kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Magnolia
"Magnolia" - первый цифровой сингл Хвиин из MAMAMOO. Он был выпущен 17 апреля 2018 года. 17 апреля 2019 года магазин Bizent представил физическую версию альбома в ограниченном тираже. Данная акция действовала весь день начиная с 12:00 в честь дня рождения Хвиин. Галерея Wheein_Magnolia_CD_content.jpg|Физическая версия альбома Текст песни Хвиин, Sik-K Корейский= 넌 다른 생각할 때 그 표정이 너무 뻔해 난 다 알 수가 있어 It’s not an ordinary day 눈치가 빠르지 않더라도 넌 너무 알기 쉽게 보여주니 잔인하네 날 긴장하게 만드는 예민함도 가슴을 찌르는 너의 솔직함도 왜 내게만 해당 돼 It’s too unfair I’m not easy 난 그런 거 싫어해 좋게 맞춰준 거지 널 더 좋아한 거지 (나보다) 이미 내 마음도 변해가네 너에게 가둬둔 날 꺼내 벗어날래 Too late too late You’re so stupid stupid No way no way it’s not easy 깊어지는 생각에 외로움이 두려웠네 이? 버틸 수 있어 It’s just an ordinary day 새벽까지 잠들 수 없더라도 널 찾지 않을래 좋아질 게 많아 All day 참 딱딱한 너의 말투도 쉽게 잊혀지는 수많은 약속도 왜 내게만 해당 돼 It’s too unfair I’m not easy 난 그런 거 싫어해 좋게 맞춰준 거지 널 더 좋아한 거지 (나보다) 이미 내 마음도 변해가네 너에게 가둬둔 날 꺼내 벗어날래 아니 아니 벗어나지 마 Baby 내 사랑은 여전하니까 너에 대한 내 사랑은 어련하니까 내가 개구쟁이에다가 사고뭉치더라도 딱 한 번의 기회가 더 있길 바래 내 심장의 주인은 너이길 바래 너를 쉬운 여자라고 생각 안 해 그니깐 내 말은 미안해 잘할게 사랑해 사랑해 I’m not easy 난 그런 거 싫어해 좋게 맞춰준 거지 널 더 좋아한 거지 (나보다) 이미 내 마음도 변해가네 너에게 가둬둔 날 꺼내 벗어날래 Too late too late You’re so stupid stupid No way no way it’s not easy |-|Романизация= Neon dareun saenggakal ttae Geu pyojeongi neomu ppeonhae Nan da al suga isseo It’s not an ordinary day Nunchiga ppareuji anteorado Neon neomu algi shwipge Boyeojuni janinhane Nal ginjanghage mandeuneun yeminhamdo Gaseumeul jjireuneun neoye soljjikamdo Wae naegeman haedang dwae It’s too unfair I’m not easy nan geureon geo shireohae Joke majchweojun geoji Neol deo joahan geoji (naboda) Imi nae maeumdo byeonahegane Neoege gadweodun nal kkeonae beoseonallae Too late too late You’re so stupid stupid No way no way it’s not easy Gipeojineun saenggage weroumi duryeoweonne Ijen beotil su isseo It’s just an ordinary day Saebyeokkaji jamdeul su eoptteorado Neol chatji aneullae Joajil ge mana All day Cham ttakttakan neoye maltudo Shwipge icheojineun sumaneun yaksokdo Wae naegeman haedang dwae It’s too unfair I’m not easy nan geureon geo shireohae Joke majchweojun geoji Neol deo joahan geoji (naboda) Imi nae maeumdo byeonhaegane Neoege gadweodun nal kkeonae beoseonallae Ani ani beoseonaji ma Baby nae sarangeun yeojeonhanikka Neoe daehan nae sarangeun eoryeonanikka Naega gaegujaengiedaga sagomungchideorado Ttak han beone gihwega deo itgil barae Nae shimjange jeneun neoigil barae Neoreul shwiun yeojarago saenggak an hae Geunikkan nae mareun mianae jalhalkke Saranghae saranghae I’m not easy nan geureon geo shireohae Joke majchweojun geoji Neol deo joahan geoji (naboda) Imi nae maeumdo byeonhaegane Neoege gadweodun nal kkeonae beoseonallae Too late too late You’re so stupid stupid No way no way it’s not easy |-|Английский= You don’t know me when you think something else Your face looks so obvious I can read everything It’s not an ordinary day Even if I’m not quick witted You’re so easy to read It’s cruel that you show everything My sensitivity making me tense Your honesty stabbing my heart Why does this only apply to me? It’s too unfair I’m not easy I hate that I adjusted to you I liked you more (than me) My mind is already changing I locked myself in you I’ll set me free from you Too late too late You’re so stupid stupid No way no way it’s not easy As I think deeper I was afraid of loneliness Now I can endure It’s just an ordinary day Even if I can’t sleep until dawn I won’t look for you There are a lot to be better all day Your rigid tone And so many promises easily forgotten Why do these only apply to me? It’s too unfair I’m not easy I hate that I adjusted to you I liked you more (than me) My mind is already changing I locked myself in you I’ll set me free from you No no don’t set you free Baby my love is unchanged My love for you is reliable Even if I’m mischievous and a troublemaker I hope you give me one more chance I hope you’re the master of my heart I don’t think you’re an easy girl So I mean I’m sorry I’ll do better I love you I love you I’m not easy I hate that I adjusted to you I liked you more (than me) My mind is already changing I locked myself in you I’ll set me free from you Too late too late You’re so stupid stupid No way no way it’s not easy Ссылки на видео * Клип "Easy" ** Тизер клипа ** Тизер 1 / 2 ** Акустическая версия ** Живое исполнение ** Танцевальная репетиция en:Magnolia Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:Синглы 2018 г. Категория:Релизы 2018 г. Категория:Хвиин